YoU aNd mEeH... nEvEr tO bEeH...
by stFu and juSt REad
Summary: a pain he/she feels when he/she can't have or hold that special person in his/her life. R&R is ma first fic. if da reviews are good... great! if you got flames... i could care less about it unless its a flame wid some useful knowledge, if it aint i don't


-=*~YoU and MeEh. NeVeR to bE...~*=-  
  
By: kPtHu99iNaNiMelOvA. jUsS cAlL mE jEn~ x]  
  
Sorry you guyz to put yet another depressing piece of crap intro fanfiction.net. but maybe it'll change later. I onno. dependz on ur reviewz. hehe  
  
Disclaimer: Be sure to read wat I hab written at da end of dis fic!  
  
O and. uh. I don't own fy and I don't own ne characters.  
  
And smackin review aite! Lol. and email me if yoo hab ne questionz at  
  
ndaheavens012@yahoo.com  
  
thanx! Now read~ hope yoo enjoy  
  
  
  
It hurts.  
  
I feel as if someone ripped open my chest and stabbed my heart.  
  
Causing it to become a wound incapable to healing.  
  
Twice. TWICE!  
  
I have undergone this excruciating pain.  
  
How? I don't even know. or maybe I have endured it because,  
  
Because maybe.  
  
Somewhere.  
  
There is that little flicker of hope that you would come running to me  
  
With open arms, soul, and heart.  
  
Like how I always am and eternally will be. open arms, soul, and heart. to.  
  
You.  
  
Once should have been enough.  
  
Had I not learned my lesson?  
  
The word impossible crept inside my mind.  
  
Driving me insane with sadness. but I held  
  
One should have been enough to kill me,  
  
But I held on to that bit of hope  
  
At the bottom of pandora's box of horrors and impossibilities.  
  
  
  
-=flashback=-  
  
I love you.  
  
You are my heart.  
  
My only one, don't leave me, stay by my side  
  
And forever care for me.  
  
For I could never even dream of leaving you  
  
And I want nothing else!  
  
You see through my heart, my soul, my impurities.  
  
You see me as who I am,  
  
Yours.  
  
I have found my guardian angel. the one God has sent me.  
  
I say I love you in all the languages of the world.  
  
In my language. in your language. in our language.  
  
Aishteru.. aishteru... aishteru...  
  
-=end of flashback=-  
  
  
  
Unbearable. as I stood there  
  
Among your friends, and I heard you say those words  
  
To the one you loved the most.  
  
Each word from your heavenly mouth.  
  
Being spoken not to me, but to someone else.  
  
The pain!  
  
O the pain!  
  
Each word like a jab from a knife  
  
Going through my heart with such preciseness and cruelty.  
  
Each word spoken.  
  
Never in eternity. never in forever.  
  
To be said to me.  
  
  
  
-=flashback=-  
  
As the priest said his words..  
  
Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. (and so on)  
  
You replied.  
  
I do.  
  
-=end of flashback=-  
  
  
  
Haha.  
  
Your wedding.  
  
I stood there and I was in sheer shock  
  
For now I knew that I could never be the one you loved  
  
Hope gone.  
  
Like the wind.  
  
How I wish and prayed that the wedding day would not come.  
  
But it did.  
  
Nothing could stop it.  
  
No one.  
  
Not my prayers or wishes.  
  
Not even my love.  
  
How much I believed in the little hope I had.  
  
It was like a little candle fire.  
  
Burning and yearning to be fed.  
  
But no. it was extinguished in an instance.  
  
never will it be.  
  
That you and I will be.  
  
..together..  
  
  
  
welpz you guyz and galz? Watcha think? I personally think it'z crappy cuz it sorta doesn't make sense. but da beauty of it. is~ you, da reader, can put whoever you want in it~ I put it as a fushigi yuugi subject because I was inspired to write it when I was watching the fushigi yuugi series. But to me. various couples and peepz come to mind when I read this and I aint sayin who. So like I said b4, put who ever you want in it. O.btw. should I write a sequel? Loiyke. a happier sequel or a more sad sequel? If I get enough motivation and reviewz. I'll write a next chapter. Maybe even both happy and sad. But who hatez a happy ending? I love happy endingz. Hehe. Aitez well. tell me wat type of next chapter I should get. and if there are neother questionz or requestz. juuuuuussssss email me! K well. ummm. k imma go now!  
  
bAibAi  
  
lOvA oF aNiMe aNd GoD.  
  
jEnNiFeR. dA oNe n oNliEe yO! 


End file.
